fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Hugh
|fullname = |jap_fullname = |alias = |jap_alias = |gender =Male |race =Human |relatives =Niime (Grandmother) Canas (Father) Nino (Cousin) Lugh (First Cousin, Once Removed) Raigh (First Cousin, Once Removed) |game =Fire Emblem: The Binding Blade |firstseen =Chapter 16: Retaking the Capital |class =Mage |mirage = |voiceby = }} Hugh is a playable character from Fire Emblem: The Binding Blade. Hugh is a mercenary mage; he is the grandson of Niime, the son of Canas, and cousin of Nino. Profile He was raised by his extremely strict grandmother and holds a grudge towards her about it. When the Etrurian defectors abandoned their fort, he is so worried about not getting his pay that he goes over to Roy's army for a job. Hugh is portrayed as very naive to the point of being called childish by younger characters like Chad and Raigh, but he is sincere and good at heart. Hugh must be paid a large sum of money to be recruited. The player has the option of paying him 10,000 gold, but can decline the offer and choose to pay him a lower sum. Each time the player declines though, his starting stats decrease. If the last offer (5,000G) is declined, he refuses to join the party. He continued his studies in magic after the war. In Game Base Stats Note: Stats listed are for his highest joining price of 10,000. Every attribute is reduced by 1 for each offer you turn down. Growth Rates |75% |30% |30% |45% |25% |20% |15% |} Promotion Gains +1 E }} Supports *Niime *Raigh *Cath *Chad *Lugh Overall Even with the 10,000G and instant promotion (bought from the chapter 16 secret shop near Zeiss' spawn point), not only will Hugh still have subpar stats at this point in the game, but he also fails to reach A Anima without seeing combat which means he cannot use Bolting for at least a while, and he'll still have only E staves. He's still workable, despite his low growths in every area but speed and HP. Although he has higher constitution than either Lugh or Lilina, tomes in Binding Blade are incredibly light, with Bolting having a weight of 10. The best justification for using Hugh is his ability to be immediately promoted into a healer who can defend themselves, but he is unfortunately outclassed in this role by his grandmother, Niime, who joins only a few chapters after Hugh, has better stats and weapon ranks, and doesn't require a promotion item. Ending ; Hugh - Streetwise Mage (世長けた魔道士 Yo taketa madōshi) : "Although many nations sought out his service, Hugh turned them all down and led his life on his own. He always was a pain when it came to money, but his magical abilities allowed him to imprint his name on history's face as a great and powerful sage." Trivia *If Hugh is recruited with the lowest amount of money (5,000G), a glitch where his Magic and Skill go beyond their maximum values will occur. The glitch will then remain throughout the gameplay with those stats maxed out. *On the official Japanese website for Nintendo, Hugh won 11th place out of 80 in the character popularity poll for Fire Emblem: The Binding Blade. The male-female vote ratio is 1:1. The voter comments seem to generally focus on his kind and entertaining personality despite seeming greedy and narcissistic. Gallery File:B16-033N artwork.png|Artwork of Hugh in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) by Tobi. File:B16-033N.png|Hugh as a Mage in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher). File:Hugh-1FE6.png|Hugh's portrait in The Binding Blade. File:Hugh as a mage.JPG|Hugh as a Mage EnemyHugh.PNG|Hugh as an enemy Hugh sage sprite.png|Hugh as a Sage Mage animation.gif|Hugh's battle animation as a mage. Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem: The Binding Blade characters Category:Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Characters